horrible_historiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monstrous Musicians
Monstrous Musicians is the first official episode of Series 7 in the Horrible HistoriesTV series, the 85th episode in total. It first aired on June 15, 2017. Horrible Histories reveals history's most monstrous musicians. From the earliest screeches of the Neanderthal, right through to Jimi Hendrix burning his guitar; we even bump into Simon Cowell at Beethoven's 'H Factor' audition. Guided, of course, by Rattus Rattus. Plot Summary From Neanderthal singing to Beethoven’s symphonies, we take a look at some of History’s most prolific musicians & composers, from Franz Liszt to Elvis Presley’s hysterical fans; Mozart’s childish sense of humour; Thomas Edison’s invention of the phonograph which many didn’t believe, thinking he had hidden musicians somewhere in the room; to Emperor Nero forcing his audiences to sit through his concerts on pain of death! Sketches Neanderthal Choral Classics (Advertisement) The enchanting sounds of pre-history available on DVD from the golden age of rock(s). Playing the Carnyx warhorn A young Celt is taught how to play the Carnyx warhorn with some awful results – but not awful enough! Viking Dance A group of Vikings partake in their traditional dancing, only to be interrupted by a Saxon man, humored by their unusual moves. Now That’s What I Call…Whipping Songs 14th Century (Advertisement) A group of flagellants hit out some songs quite literally whilst trying to free themselves from sin. Historical Education Mozart The great composer Mozart comes to class 7F, but his teaching is a little ‘off the guff’! Steibelt V Beethoven piano duel German pianist Steibelt challenges the great Beethoven to a duel, & it’s not long until they show off their tricks! The H Factor Ludwig van Beethoven The first composer shows off his stuff, but will he please the judges? African-American slave songs & messages The foreman suspects (correctly) that slaves were using songs to pass messages around, but if he’s just stupid enough they might get away! Dead Lounge John Cage Jr. Cage performs his most famous piece, 4’33’’, which silences the room. No really. The H Factor Gioachino Rossini Rossini prepares to wow the judges with his unwritten overture but instead makes quite the fool of himself. Elvis' dangerous dancing The presenters of the Ed Sullivan Show of 1957 get ready to film, but his dancing causes a bit of a commotion & lots of swooning! Dead Lounge Jimi Hendrix Sixties sensation Jimi Hendrix rocks on & burns on in the Dead Lounge. The H Factor Henry Purcell The last composer tries to please the judges, unfortunately, from him, he didn’t please his wife. Song Take a trip through the history of music, from caveman beats & Gregorian chants, through to rock & roll & pop music. Accompanied with many famous faces & tunes in a variety song by the HH Horrible Hearts Club Band. Cast Sketch Categorization Notes External Links *Series 7 Episode 1 at Horrible Histories TV Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 7 of Horrible Histories Category:Savage Stone Age (Sketches) Category:Cut-Throat Celts (Sketches) Category:Vicious Vikings (Sketches) Category:Measly Middle Ages (Sketches) Category:Gorgeous Georgians (Sketches) Category:Awesome USA (Sketches) Category:Troublesome 20th Century Category:Slimy Stuarts (Sketches) Category:Potty Pioneers (Sketches)